Sleepy Norwegians are fun to mess with
by thatcrazyamericanchick
Summary: Denmark thinks Norway's totally adorable when he's asleep! And since for some reason, he can't go to sleep, he's just mess around with the sleeping Norge for a while. Until he finds... Norway's ticklish? FLUFF! Nothing bad, just rated T for me being paranoid. ; It's just a cute little DenNor oneshot! (Human names used. Matthias-Denmark, Lukas-Norway. Fluffy yaoi.) Thanks


**A/N: This is my first Fanfiction to upload to FF! Not my first one uploaded at all, just the first uploaded on this site. It's DenNor from Hetalia and it's totally fluffy. Matthias is just casually being a creeper and playing with Lukas in his sleep. Cute, right? I love creepers. (Plus I'm shameless on the internet so..) I hope you like this adorkable fluff! Please review/comment! (Or rate, or like... what do you even do on this site? o.o) **

Matthias Køhler lay under the covers on his and his boyfriend's plush bed. He couldn't go to sleep; he just wasn't tired. But of course Lukas had no trouble sleeping peacefully right next to him, practically mocking him. Since Matthias couldn't think of anything to do, he carefully shifted onto his side so that he could face his boyfriend's sleeping form, but not wake him. The window right behind Matthias let in just enough moonlight so that Lukas's face gave off an angelic glow, and highlighted his smooth features. Lukas's skin almost seemed too flawless to be real - to Matthias, at least.

The movement Matthias made caused Lukas to stir a little. A few strands of the Norwegian boy's platinum blonde hair slid down in front of his face since his infamous hairpin sat on the table next to him. Matthias liked how he was the only one that Lukas would take the pin out around; it made him feel special, and loved. Matthias moved one large hand (get it? Yaoi hands. m(_ _)m ) up to his boyfriend's face, and slowly brushed away the hair, tucking it behind his ear so he could see Lukas's face again.

Matthias then noticed how perfect and beautiful Lukas's hair was. The platinum blond locks almost looked white of silver in the moonlight. The Dane took a little lock of the silky hair, and twisted it around his finger, toying with it and running it around his fingers. His hair was soft and smooth, and when he moved it a certain way, it almost glowed in the moonlight. Lukas felt the soft touch of the Danish man, and he unconsiously leaned towards him a bit. Matthias smiled and continued toying with his hair and slipping it around his fingers.

Finally, Matthias stopped playing with his hair so he could study his beautiful face. After a while of taking in the beauty of his face, Matthias gently trailed one finger along his cheekbone, tracing the edge of this beautifully defined feature. Matthias then ran the finger along the bottom of his jaw, again tracing the edge of where his face and neck met. This earned him a slight twitch from the Norwegian. Matthias stopped, afraid that he had waken his boyfriend, but his breathing soon evened out again, signaling he was still asleep. However, that little twitch that Lukas displayed piqued Matthias's interest. Again, Matthias ran a careful finger gently along the bottom of his jaw, and Lukas twitched a little, then scrunched up his nose like a pouting little kid for a second. Matthias had to cover his mouth for a moment to keep in his (manly!) squeal. Matthias felt like the luckiest person alive to have such a cute boyfriend. By this point, though, Matthias had to wonder something: why did Lukas do this? Was he... ticklish? Matthias froze at the thought. Slowly, his lips formed into an excited, mischievous grin that spread across his face, ear to ear.

Matthias ran his finger along the bottom of his jaw once more, but instead of tracing the edge the whole way, he lightly ran it under his chin a little, causing Lukas's head to tilt up, as if trying to avoid contact with what was tickling him. Matthias didn't move his finger, though, instead he made soft, small circles on the bottom side of Lukas's chin. Lukas continued trying to tilt his head back and avoid contact, but Matthias's finger would just follow his chin and continued drawing little shapes on his soft skin. Lukas's breath caught in his throat every now and then, and came in shallow, short huffs. Lukas started squirming a bit and he looked a bit uncomfortable, but soon a small, tiny, microscopic little smile made its way to his normally frowning lips. Again, Matthias had to draw his hand back, in fear that he had awaken his lover. Lukas's face finally relaxed, and his head moved back down to it's original place. After a while, his breathing even out once more, and he had stopped squirming. However, Matthias was extremely excited. He never even considered the thought that Lukas was ticklish, or else he would've had a lot of fun with him before this.

Matthias couldn't help himself, though. This time, when he brought his hand to Lukas's skin, he ran it down the side of his neck, tracing where the veins would be, and he traced it all the way down to his exposed collarbone. This caused a shiver of delight to travel down Lukas's spine, and goosebumps to cover his skin. With his finger, he drew an imaginary line that followed along the top edge of his collarbone, down to where the two halves of the bone met, and he swirled his finger around, making little circles right where his neck and chest met. This caused Lukas to arch his back slightly towards him, and a little giggle came out of his mouth. Wait, a giggle?! Matthias tried as hard as he could not to laugh, as he continued toying with the Norwegian boy. Lukas starting making little grunts of disapproval, but every now and then he would giggle ever so lightly. After a while, Matthias let his hand drop down a little towards his boyfriend's pale chest, and he ran his finger down the space between his ribcages, once again causing Lukas to arch forwards, and let out a small noise. Matthias carefully shifted down in the bed a little and ran his fingers along Lukas's pleasantly visible ribs. By pleasantly visible, that means Lukas was thin enough to where you could see his bones, but healthy and toned to where they weren't too visible. You could just make out the outline of them when he arched his back out, and that's all Matthias needed to trace the little dip in between each one.

"Nghh.. st..p.." Lukas would mumble every now and then. Matthias thought it was really cute, but he decided to give Lukas a break, so he stopped playing around with him, and instead shifted back up in the bed to where he was the same level with Lukas's face again. Matthias saw Lukas relax, and his body went limp again. Matthias loved how when Lukas slept, his face actually looked calm and relaxed, not annoyed or even emotionless like it was usually when he was awake. Matthias was a little surprised when Lukas shifted closer to him, and nuzzled into the larger man's chest. However, Matthias smiled and he carefully wrapped an arm around his lover, and pulled him closer, wrapping Lukas in warmth and comfort. Lukas hummed a little, as he settled himself close to the blonde Dane, taking in the warmth from his body and feeling safe in his arms, even though he would never admit that when he was awake. "M..thi..s.." he mumbled into the larger man's chest. Matthias just nuzzled his face into Lukas's hair, and breathed in the familiar scent. Lukas always gave off a warm, comforting aroma of coffee and honey. Matthias hummed a very soft tune of his favorite Danish lullaby as he breathed in Lukas's sweet scent. Finally, Matthias managed to drift of to sleep, with one arm draped over the Norwegian boy who snuggled into his chest, listening to his heartbeat.

Lukas smiled as he heard Matthias's heartbeat slow a bit, and his breathing slowed to an even pace. He peeked one eye open, and turned his head to look up at Matthias. Matthias looked so peaceful and actually _calm_ for once when he slept. Lukas nuzzled his face into the crook of Matthias's neck, and soon fell asleep too... this time, for real.


End file.
